


Touched For the Very First Time

by riventhorn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkme_merlin prompt. For reasons of plot, Merlin has to make love to the virgin daughter of a visiting nobleman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched For the Very First Time

Merlin rested his head against the cold stones of the hallway and sighed. Why did these things always happen? Why was he always having to deal with evil sorcerers who wanted to kill, maim, or curse people in a variety of sickly inventive ways? Didn’t they understand that he was trying to bring magic back to Camelot, to reassure the people that magic wasn’t something to be feared? How was he supposed to do that when some sorcerer decided to cast a curse just because his offer of marriage was turned down?

Groaning, Merlin lifted his head and stared at the wooden door across the hall, then let his head thunk back onto the stones. The girl—he should really call her by her name, _Ingrede_ , seeing as how he was about to bed her—and her father, Lord Philip, had arrived that morning from their holdings on the western borders of the kingdom. They sought an immediate audience with the king, and Arthur had ushered them into the throne room. Ingrede had stood quietly by her father’s side as he poured out a tale of woe.

 _“It was an evil sorcerer, my king,” he began, his eyes straying to Merlin, sitting by Arthur’s side. Lord Philip’s face paled, and he wrenched his gaze back to Arthur. “He sought my daughter’s hand in marriage and when she refused him, he cast a terrible curse upon her and my lands.”_

 _“What is the curse?” Arthur asked, looking over at Merlin to make sure he was paying attention. Merlin scowled back—he had only fallen asleep during a council meeting once, but Arthur was never going to forget it._

 _Lord Philip’s face flushed a deep red. Ingrede kept her eyes firmly on the floor._

 _“He—he cursed her so that as long as she remains a virgin, our lands will bear no crops. No grain will grow, no fruit trees blossom. The people’s fields remain empty even though spring is almost over!”_

 _Arthur cleared his throat. “Well—I mean, surely there is another suitor that your daughter might find more…agreeable.”_

 _Lord Philip shook his head. “The sorcerer said that only a powerful warlock could break the spell. And so we have come here because your advisor, Merlin, is said to be the most powerful warlock in the land.”_

 _There was a moment of silence. “Hang on,” Merlin said, suddenly realizing exactly what Lord Philip was saying, “Do you mean you want me to—to—”_

 _“My daughter cannot bear to see our people suffer,” Lord Philip said. “If you would lay with her and end this curse—we would be forever grateful.”_

 _“No,” Merlin shook his head. “No, that’s impossible. I simply cannot do that!”_

 _Lord Philip frowned. “If it is a question of the physical act, I know of several potions—”_

 _“It’s not that!” Merlin protested, shifting in his seat. He glanced at Arthur and saw that the prat was trying to hide a grin. “I just—I mean I don’t even know your daughter, and she doesn’t know me. I can’t just force myself on her like that!”_

 _At this juncture, Ingrede had lifted her head and stared steadily at Merlin. “I am completely willing in this,” she said. “I understand that it is the only way to break the spell, and I will not expect anything from you afterwards.”_

 _“I—I—surely there must be another way,” Merlin said weakly, slumping in his chair._

 _“Please,” Ingrede said softly. “It might take you weeks to find a different way to end the enchantment. Our people do not have the luxury of time.”_

 _Arthur nodded. “You are right, my lady. You must rest a few hours from your journey, and Merlin will come to you tonight.”_

 _“I—” Merlin started, but Arthur gave him a glare, and Merlin subsided._

 _“I don’t see what you’re complaining about, Merlin,” Arthur said later. “She’s certainly not bad looking. You’re not having to risk your life. In fact, you will probably have a most pleasurable evening.”_

 _“She’s a virgin, Arthur,” Merlin retorted. “She should be with someone she loves, someone she knows at least, not a complete stranger.”_

 _Arthur put his hand on Merlin’s arm. “You’ll be gentle and kind. That’s more than some women can expect from their own husbands.”_

And so here Merlin was, trying to work up the courage to knock on Ingrede’s door. He finally made his way across the hall and rapped on the wood. A serving girl opened the door and stepped back, bowing. Merlin shuffled inside and stopped. Ingrede was sitting on the bed, dressed only in a linen shift, although her hair was still wrapped in braids.

“You may go, Alice,” she said, and the serving girl bowed again and left.

“I—I’m sorry you have to do this,” Merlin blurted, feeling a blush creep up his face.

“Most men wouldn’t be complaining,” Ingrede replied quietly.

“I’m not saying I don’t _want_ to,” Merlin said hastily. “I mean, it’s just that I don’t know you, at all. You’re very lovely.”

Ingrede smiled, and Merlin gathered his courage again and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her.

They sat silently for a few minutes, and then Ingrede hesitantly put her hand on Merlin’s. “I’m almost glad that sorcerer cursed me, you know. It didn’t matter that I refused him—father probably would have made me marry him anyway, if he hadn’t cast the spell.”

Merlin twined his fingers with hers. “You should be doing this with someone you love.”

“I thought you’d be like him.” Ingrede was leaning closer, and he could smell the sweet scent of herbs lingering over her skin. “Because you have magic.”

“Magic isn’t evil,” Merlin said. “Really, it isn’t. I’m sorry he did this to you.”

“You can kiss me,” Ingrede whispered, “if you like.”

Merlin shifted so that he was facing her. He cupped her face in his hand and leaned down. Gentle, soft kisses at first, and Ingrede slowly slid her hands up his arms, holding him. He kissed her cheek and then her nose, and she giggled. He was starting to get hard, feeling her soft warmth under his fingers. Smoothing his hands over her hair, he kissed her again. “Let down your hair for me. It’s so beautiful.”

Ingrede reached up, hands trembling slightly, and undid the pins in her hair. She unbraided it quickly, and it spilled over her shoulders, a rich, golden brown color in the light of the candles. Merlin buried his hands in it and pulled her closer. Her heart was beating so fast, like a bird’s, caught in his hand. He kissed her again, rubbed the back of her neck, trying to get her to relax. She breathed out a sigh and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I don’t know what to do,” she confessed. “I want to please you.”

“You are,” Merlin assured her. “Of course you are.” He took her hand, guided it down to the bulge in his breeches. “I’m hard for you already, see?”

Ingrede rubbed her hand slowly across his groin, and Merlin groaned. “That feels good?” she asked, and he murmured his assent.

“Here,” Merlin pushed gently at her shoulders, and she lay down on the bed, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Is this all right?” He tangled his fingers in the laces of her shift, over her breasts. She drew in a deep breath and nodded.

He untied the laces and pushed the fabric back. He rubbed a finger over one of her nipples, and she gasped. Cupping her breast, he stroked, gently, until her nipple hardened. Then he bent his head and licked it before sucking it into his mouth.

“Oh, Merlin.” Her hands were clutching his tunic, pulling at the fabric. He sucked harder, and she gasped again. He switched to the other breast, stroking and sucking, before lifting his head to kiss her again. Then he sat up, dragging his tunic over his head and tossing it aside. He lay back down on his side next to Ingrede and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at her. She smiled back and smoothed a hand over his chest. Keeping her eyes on his, she started to reach lower, tugging lightly at the laces of his breeches.

“I want to see all of you,” she whispered, and Merlin felt a flare of heat surging through his skin. He kissed her hard, and then tugged off his boots before lying on his back and undoing his laces. He pushed the breeches down and off. His prick was jutting up, swollen, already wet at the tip.

“Can I?” Ingrede asked, her fingers hovering close to it, and Merlin bit his lip and nodded.

She touched it so gently, tentatively, skimming her fingers over his prick from base to tip. “ _Fuck_ ,” Merlin hissed, slamming his head back into the pillows. When she wrapped her fingers more firmly around him, Merlin reached down and caught her wrist. “I have to last for a while yet,” he said, voice sounding a bit ragged already.

Ingrede nodded, and Merlin rolled over on top of her, settling between her spread legs. He stroked her breasts again, and then started inching up the hem of her shift, stroking the inside of her thigh as he went. Ingrede drew in a shivery breath just before he touched her warm, wet curls, and when he slipped a finger in between them, she cried out. Merlin rubbed his finger there, softly at first, then increasing the pressure. Ingrede was breathing quickly, moaning encouragement.

“Please, Merlin. That feels so—so good.”

“I want you to come for me,” Merlin whispered. “You’re so lovely, Ingrede. I want you so much. But I need you to get wet first, nice and wet for me.” He bunched the fabric of the shift at her waist and slid down, inhaling her sharp, salty smell. He parted her folds with his fingers and then licked, quick strokes with his tongue. Ingrede whimpered and buried her fingers in his hair, holding him against her. Merlin licked and rubbed until she cried out, shaking as her orgasm swept over her. She was panting, limp against the pillows when he raised himself up. He helped her take off the shift, and then she was naked under him. He stroked her soft skin, then dipped a finger back down and pressed it against her. She groaned and shivered.

“It’s too much, now. I can’t—”

“You’ll be ready for more in a minute,” Merlin told her, grinning, and Ingrede laughed.

“What about you?”

“Oh, I’m _very_ ready,” Merlin replied, trying to ignore his throbbing cock. “And I’m getting there. But we’ll take it slow, your first time.”

“Thank you,” Ingrede whispered.

She was wet now, the inside of her thighs slick with it. Merlin slid a finger in her—so tight—and her eyes widened. “It might hurt,” Merlin told her, and she nodded.

“I know. But I want you to do it.” She brushed her fingers through his hair again. “I want to feel what it’s like to have you inside me.”

Merlin kissed her and spread her legs a little wider, his cock brushing her entrance. “I’ll go slowly,” he said again and started pushing inside. She tensed, and he paused, just the head of his cock disappearing into her wet heat. “Relax,” Merlin murmured, and she tried, closing her eyes.

He pushed further, and he could tell that it hurt her, the way her hands tightened in the blankets. He could feel the spell now, too, a tight pressure buzzing in his mind. When he was deeper, he stopped, breathing hard, and Ingrede slowly relaxed. He thrust shallowly, little rocking movements, and she began to respond, urging him on with soft gasps and broken phrases.

He didn’t last long, not with her so tight around him, and he finally pushed forward with a groan, cock pulsing as he came. When he pulled out, she whimpered in pain again, and Merlin drew her against his chest, rubbing her back. “That was so good,” he whispered. “You were perfect. So lovely.”

“Merlin,” she murmured, sounding tired, and he stroked her hair, kissing the soft strands. He managed to get them under the blankets, Ingrede clinging to him.

“I felt the spell break,” Merlin told her, and Ingrede stiffened a little and drew away.

“I’m glad,” she said, but sounded unhappy. Confused, Merlin tried to pull her back, but she resisted. “You can go, if you want,” she said. “Since the curse is gone.”

Merlin berated himself for being an idiot. “I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t want to go.” He found one of her hands. “Will you let me stay?”

“You really want to?”

“Yes.”

Ingrede smiled again, just a little one, but the tension that had flooded Merlin left, replaced by a comforting warmth when Ingrede lay down with him again. She fell asleep in his arms.

**

He woke the next morning to find her smiling at him, tracing his face with her fingertip. He realized that he was hard, and that his prick was pressed against her thigh. Flushing, he tried to move away, but Ingrede stopped him.

“I know you said the spell was broken, but perhaps we should make sure,” she said, although she blushed, too, and couldn’t quite look him in the eye.

“You’d like that?”

“I would.” Ingrede tilted her mouth, asking for a kiss, and Merlin gave her a very thorough one.

“I had an idea, you know,” he whispered. “Something to show you how wonderful magic can be.”

She looked intrigued and watched as Merlin got out of the bed and went over to the table. A bowl of soup was sitting there, uneaten the night before and now a cold, congealed mass. Wrinkling his nose, Merlin avoided looking at it and picked up the spoon, clean and unused. He crawled back into the bed.

“What are you going to do with that?” Ingrede asked, looking puzzled, but not afraid.

Merlin whispered a spell, and the head of the spoon started vibrating. Drawing back the blankets, he revealed her thighs, slightly parted. He pressed the spoon against her folds.

“ _Oh_!” Ingrede squeezed her eyes shut. “Oh gods, that feels—move it, move it around.”

Merlin did, reaching to her breast with his other hand and rolling the nipple in his fingers, teasing at it. Ingrede spread her legs further, pushing forward, and Merlin pressed the spoon harder against her. He knew she was probably sore from last night, but he tried putting a finger into her. She tensed, but then nodded, so he moved it in and out while he drew the spoon over her sensitive clit. A low moan grew in her throat as she came, muscles tightening.

“Magic—magic _is_ wonderful,” she gasped, and Merlin laughed, kissing her. He rutted against her, liking the feel of her wet curls against his prick.

“You can,” she began, but Merlin shook his head.

“You’re still sore, aren’t you?” Ingrede nodded. “This is good then,” he told her. He straddled her hips, kneeling. “Give me your hand.” He wrapped her fingers around his cock, and together they stroked until he came, seed spurting onto her stomach. Ingrede dipped her finger into it and quickly stuck it into her mouth.

“I was curious,” she said, blushing at the look on Merlin’s face.

“I like you curious,” Merlin replied, grinning. She nestled against him again, stroking her fingers over his arm.

“I’m glad it was you, Merlin,” she said quietly.

**

Her father was anxious to get back, to make sure that the crops really had started growing again, even though Merlin assured him that they were. Merlin helped Ingrede onto her horse. She kept hold of his hand, and he kissed it.

“Perhaps you might need to take a trip to the western borders soon,” Arthur murmured, standing next to Merlin as they watched Ingrede and her father ride through the gates. “Track down that evil sorcerer—bring in a few extra rainstorms to hurry the crops along—that sort of thing.”

“Yes,” Merlin replied, trying and failing to keep back a smile. “Yes, I think that might be an excellent idea.”


End file.
